


[podfic] The Watchers

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bukkake, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gags, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: A group of men watches, intent, unseen, silent witnesses every night as their Commander gets tied down and fucked by his powerful lover.Until they don't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Watchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974822) by [bbaker221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaker221/pseuds/bbaker221). 



**Fic** : The Watchers ch.1

 **Author** : bbaker221

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 4:33

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 4,18 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/151gjgjx6dyd2kx/bbaker221+-+The+Watchers+ch.1+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/ddpbcbws)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic** : The Watchers ch.2

 **Author** : bbaker221

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 19:12

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 17,5 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ampjaanjdanay92/bbaker221+-+The+Watchers+ch.2+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/dxpmp0hn)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic** : The Watchers ch.3

 **Author** : bbaker221

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 25:30

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 23,3 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tfilg1a04rc55ow/bbaker221+-+The+Watchers+ch.3+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/tw0hdhkh)


End file.
